Meu querido Valentim
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: Dia dos namorados, aquela suposta data que sentimentos deveriam ser declarados e trocados. Mas nem sempre a recíproca é verdadeira. Minicoletanea de fics com a temática do dia dos namorados dos sêxtuplos mais vagabundos que você irá conhecer.
1. Akai ito

Notas do capítulo: Fuçando em backups antigos no pc, achei um pequeno desafio com a temática do dia dos namorados. E pensei por que não? Embora no Brasil se comemore em junho, no resto do mundo praticamente é no dia 14 de fevereiro que se comemora a data. Então vamos conhecer o lado brega e romântico da autora que vos fala. (se é que ele existe, sabe como é aquarianos sem coração e bla bla bla).

Atenção, esse capítulo contém spoiler do episódio 9B do anime.

Homura é o nome usado geralmente para a namorada do Jushimatsu no referido episódio.

Notas de vocabulário no fim.

* * *

Sinopse do capítulo: Aqueles dois jamais imaginariam que uma simples caminhada na praia interferisse em sua sorte. Um encontro que parecia apenas o começo do que seria uma jornada bagunçada, afinal a linha vermelha do destino parecia muito embaraçada para Jushimatsu e aquela garota.

 **Akai Ito by Anjo Setsuna**

\- Vamos lá docinho, você tem que sorrir um pouco mais.

\- S-sim...

Eu encarava meus pés, ainda estava receosa sobre aquela proposta que me fizeram na rua. Eu havia ouvido falar sobre golpistas que "descobriam" talentos na rua, mas eles tinham me mostrado um contrato de uma quantia razoável, então era seguro certo? Eu não podia voltar para minha cidade tão pobre quanto saí, meus pais realmente precisavam de ajuda financeira.

Posicionei melhor meu corpo naquele biquíni horroroso que me mandaram vestir e tentei sorrir. O tal diretor me olhou desanimado e fez sinal para alguns homens que estavam no minúsculo estúdio comigo, eles começaram a se despir e eu dei um pequeno grito assustada.

\- O que significa isso?

\- Calma docinho, são apenas fotos, não vão fazer nada com você. Está no contrato, lembra? Apenas relaxe.

Aquele tom de voz ameaçador na palavra contrato me fez ficar ainda mais tensa. Suspirei fundo e encarei aquele que foi o dia mais longo da minha vida, um dia que eu pensei que jamais iria se repetir.

O dinheiro de quantia razoável, e o melhor rápido, me fez ignorar o quão desconfortável aquilo me fazia, de fotos logo passei para AV* de apenas exibição. Queriam que eu fosse para AV mais hardcore, mas eu não tinha coragem suficiente, não até o dia que recebi notícias que meu pai estava hospitalizado. As despesas de hospital eram maiores do que eu conseguiria com vídeos comuns. Eu vomitei tanto, tanto, de nojo do meu próprio corpo quando terminei a gravação do meu primeiro vídeo, mas admito que fiquei aliviada quando semanas depois recebi a ligação que meu pai falecera, eu não teria que passar mais por aquilo agora, certo? Foi um alivio momentâneo, pois logo a culpa e a frustração me consumiam. Era um sentimento tão horrível, que não ia embora, eu vi a lâmina no banheiro, e quando dei por mim havia tanto sangue espalhado pela minha roupa. Meu desespero apenas aumentava, porque aquilo não parecia suficiente para me trazer paz e resolvi ir para a praia me afogar.

Eu já estava na ponta da encosta na praia quando ouvi ao longe um grito animado, um jogador de beisebol dava rebatidas animadas no ar. Sentei abraçando meus joelhos, esperava que ele fosse embora logo para não ser atrapalhada, o corte no meu pulso latejava, o tempo passava e nada dele ir. A brisa marítima refrescava um pouco meus pensamentos, talvez eu ainda tenha chances nessa vida...

A gritaria daquele homem parou repentinamente e vi que uma onda grande o pegou desprevenido. Foi instintivo, corri para ajuda-lo, dei tapas no seu rosto e nada do corpo reagir, comecei a massagear seu tórax e finalmente ele começou a cuspir a água engolida.

\- Aguente firme! Por favor aguente firme! – disse agoniada.

A careta que ele fez foi tão engraçada enquanto recobrava os sentidos, eu comecei a rir, rir até pequenas lágrimas rolarem dos meus olhos, porque até momentos atrás era eu que queria estar ali engolindo água.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Sim! Tudo bem agora! Muscle, muscle, hustle, hustle!

Ele parecia enérgico demais para alguém que havia acabado de se afogar, o ajudei a se levantar e caminhamos para fora da praia. Nesse dia ele sorria largamente e parecia tão feliz, contava piadas que de tão ruins ficavam boas e me fazia gargalhar.

Começamos a sair, eram encontros simples, apenas andávamos atoa, ele sempre sorrindo e me fazendo rir, assim como a cicatriz no meu punho começava a desaparecer, também meu sofrimento lentamente começava a se dissipar.

Já fazia um mês que nos encontrávamos, o telefone do meu pequeno apartamento tocou, era minha mãe pedindo para que voltasse para casa, assim que desliguei sem saber o que fazer diante das palavras chorosas de minha mãe, Jushimatsu me ligou para sairmos aquela tarde.

\- O que eu faço?

Enquanto me encaminhava para o parque, passei na porta da locadora de vídeos, eu jurava que havia visto um homem muito parecido com o Jushimatsu entrando lá dentro, de longe vi a cortina que separava a seção adulta na loja. Desde que haviam ligado para falar da morte do meu pai eu não tinha feito nenhum trabalho mais. Os dias que passei com Jushimatsu tinham me feito esquecer aquele lado vergonhoso meu, meus olhos arderam de vontade de chorar e segui para o parque, decidida a acabar com tudo.

Ele estava diferente dos outros dias, estava de terno, tão arrumado e bonito, com uma expressão séria que não parecia combinar muito com ele. Quando ele se declarou para mim eu agradeci a chuva que caía por esconder minhas lágrimas, tudo o que eu mais queria ouvir e não podia saíram daqueles lábios, com muito custo disse que tinha que voltar para minha cidade natal e que não podíamos nos ver mais. Eu saí correndo depois disso, sem coragem de encarar seu olhar decepcionado para mim.

Mas o Jushimatsu sempre tinha aquele dom de me surpreender, ele apareceu na estação no dia que eu ia embora.

\- Jushimatsu, eu... – encarei sua figura ofegante, deve ter corrido bastante para me ver.

\- Nós – ele tomou fôlego – Vamos nos encontrar de novo! Muscle, muscle, hustle, hustle!

Eu não aguentei e comecei a chorar, mas ele novamente tentava me fazer rir e consegui deixar um sorriso de despedida para ele.

Sentada no banco do metrô não me importei com os olhares e sussurros que recebia por estar chorando, meu coração estava partido demais para eu me importar. Massageei a munhequeira que ele havia me dado de presente, ainda tinha alguns resquícios de cheiro de grama, ri lembrando dele me ensinar como se rebatia e enxuguei minhas lágrimas, é o mínimo que podia fazer em agradecimento pelos dias que passamos juntos.

Alisei minha saia com as mãos e alguns fios vermelhos se desprenderam, lembrei da antiga lenda do fio vermelho do destino, o akai ito. Alguns diziam que quanto mais longo o fio, mais se estava destinado a sofrer e ser triste sem o amor da sua vida, e quanto mais curto, mais feliz se era.

\- Jushimatsu, eu acho que nosso fio está ligado, afinal foram os dias mais felizes da minha vida, ele deve apenas estar embolado por hora, não é. Afinal, você disse que vamos nos encontrar de novo! Eu acredito em você.

FIM

* * *

Notas de fim: Eu sempre quis escrever sobre esse episódio, sobre esses dois na verdade. Amanhã tem conto novo.

Devo admitir que foi muito doloroso imaginar o passado dessa garota, considerando as pistas que o anime deixou no episódio, como o punho enfaixado na cena que ela tá salvando o Jushi na praia e depois a munhequeira que ela ganha dele no mesmo punho, tem também o Oso supostamente vendo uma garota familiar na locadora de vídeos. O Jushi realmente é um salvador. ,

AV* - Adult Video, é a sigla geralmente usado para vídeos pornôs no Japão.

O que a caixa de bombons nos reserva para amanhã?


	2. Amore Amaro

Notas do capítulo: Ah o amor platônico, idealizado, lindo, dolorido, as vezes impossível e nem sempre correspondido.

Choromatsu, um NEET irremediável, sempre culparia seus irmãos por aquela condição que sempre tentava sair. Somente uma idol poderia confortar seu coração agoniado, sim somente ela, certo?

Notas de vocabulário no fim.

* * *

 **Amore Amaro by Anjo Setsuna**

Dentre os sêxtuplos Choromatsu sempre se considerava o menos lixo, afinal, ele era o grilo falante da família, a voz da razão, aquele que tentava sair da vida de NEET* procurando emprego. Claro que ele acabar em lojas de otakus durante suas tentativas era apenas um mero desvio de curso que não fazia mal a ninguém.

Não lembrava ao certo como conhecera a idol de orelhas de gatinho, só sabia que havia sido amor à primeira vista, ousava dizer que ela rivalizava em seu coração com a Totoko no quesito idol mais adorável.

\- Nyah-chan! Nyah-chan!

Gritava a plenos pulmões em frente ao pequeno palco da apresentação. Luzes brilhantes cortavam o ar, ela reluzia aos olhos do homem de modo especial, ele tinha certeza que a cantora o encarava. O palco parecia escorregadio da apresentação anterior, haviam usado espuma como efeito, por vezes a garota quase caiu com alguns passos.

\- Cuidado!

Choromatsu conseguiu gritar antes do próprio corpo amparar a queda da idol de cima do palco. Sentiu algo quente e macio em seus lábios, um beijo desastrado cortara sua boca, fazendo a garota se desculpar nervosamente antes de voltar para a apresentação. O calafrio que sentiu com os olhares dos outros fãs quase o fez correr, afinal ele havia beijado a querida musa de todos ali, mas logo alguns seguranças levavam-no para os fundos do estabelecimento para dar auxílio médico.

Estava estático, sentado num banquinho do pequeno camarim, segurando uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça. Permanecia atordoado, não sabia ao certo se era por causa do beijo, a dor do pequeno corte ou a pancada na cabeça ao cair no chão quando pegou a garota. Foi tirado do estupor quando ela entrou e seu perfume cítrico preencheu o ambiente.

\- Nyah-chan... – conseguiu murmurar, ainda não acreditava que a via de tão perto.

\- Olá, muito prazer! – a garota fez uma pequena reverência em cumprimento – Obrigada pela ajuda... – seu olhar perguntava o nome do homem.

\- Ah, Choromatsu Matsuno. Muito prazer. Eu sou um grande fã seu!

\- Ah sim, claro. Matsuno-san. Espero contar com seu apoio sempre.

O sêxtuplo em toda sua empolgação não percebeu o olhar aborrecido da idol, provavelmente ela devia estar cansada de ouvir aquilo. Um autógrafo foi dado e algumas fotos tiradas, logo o homem era enxotado dali pelos seguranças, não antes sem assinar um papel que assentia em não processar ninguém pelo acidente.

Só quando de fato chegou em casa Choromatsu vibrou feito um maluco, beijando a foto da idol e tocando os lábios de forma nostálgica. A ficha caíra, havia beijado sua estrela favorita, amparado seu corpo e ficado perto dela. Ria de forma doentia, até que Todomatsu, que havia chegado pouco tempo depois dele, gritou para que ele calasse a boca.

O terceiro filho começou a reunir seus trocados e vender algumas de suas figures só para ir nos shows da idol de gatinho. Ficava sempre até os últimos minutos, na tentativa de vê-la nos bastidores ou na saída, mas sempre era barrado como a maioria dos fãs. Sua obsessão aumentava, em uma das tentativas conseguiu ver a garota entrando em um carro e a seguiu. Queria entregar seu chocolate do Dia dos Namorados pessoalmente, não confiava no fã clube da cantora para tarefa tão importante.

Quando finalmente haviam deixado a garota só, se infiltrou no complexo de apartamentos velhos sem ser notado. Ainda conseguiu ver alguns fios rosas deixando o corredor e fechando uma porta atrás de si. Olhou a numeração, 402, deixaria na caixa de correio o pacote, já estava feliz de ter aquele pequeno segredo do endereço só para si. Mas seus pés pareciam mais sinceros que sua mente, assim como as mãos, logo estava girando a maçaneta, sorrindo pela porta estar destrancada.

\- Nyah-chan...

Chamou baixinho, o pequeno corredor de entrada estava vazio e uma tiara de orelhinhas de gato estava jogada no chão, assim como algumas roupas. Deu mais alguns passos, viu uma peruca cor de rosa jogada no sofá e escutou um cantarolar baixo vindo da cozinha. Uma garota de cabelos escuros estava de costas, parecia cortar legumes.

\- Nyah-chan! - Choromatsu chamou firme, fazendo a garota gritar.

\- Quem é você! – apontava uma faca em direção ao homem.

\- Nyah-chan, sou eu! Lembra, Matsuno-san. Eu... – parecia indeciso – Vim entregar seu chocolate do Dia dos Namorados. Você... Nossa você é assim sem a peruca, tão linda! – Deu mais alguns passos em direção a garota.

\- Eu não sei como entrou aqui, mas fica longe de mim! Seu maluco! Como achou a minha casa?

\- Calma Nyah-chan! Eu te salvei, não se lembra? No palco! – apontou a pequena caixa de chocolates em direção a garota – Viu, é só chocolate.

\- Fica LONGE DE MIM! – ela gritou, a faca tremia em suas mãos – Seus otakus malucos! Não basta terem invadido o camarim no outro dia? Seus doentes! É a minha casa, minha casa!

\- Me-me desculpe! Foi sem querer! Eu só ia deixar o pacote, eu juro, eu!

A idol avançou insana contra Choromatsu, que por pouco não foi esfaqueado, saiu correndo para longe dali, sem seus sapatos que deixara na entrada. Quando parou a alguns quarteirões de distância, riu, ela era tão adorável quanto Totoko com aquele rostinho zangado.

 **FIM.**

* * *

Notas de fim: Eu acho que o teor estranho do conto de hoje é culpa do meu mal-estar. Ou das músicas inspiradoras, vai saber.

 **NEET - N** ot currently engaged in **E** mployment, **E** ducation or **T** raining", algo como "Atualmente sem Emprego, Educação (não é estudante) e Formação profissional (estágio). Expressão usada no Japão para pessoas nessas condições, tipo os sêxtuplos cof cof. No Brasil temos uma expressão antiga e jocosa equivalente, seria o famoso VASP – Vagabundos Anônimos Sustentados Pelos Pais.

O que a caixa de bombons nos reserva para amanhã?


	3. Hexágono

Notas do capítulo: Hoje vai de drabble porque o dia não permitiu algo longo.

* * *

 **Hexágono by Anjo Setsuna  
**

Muitos diriam que a contagem era errada, que devia ser chamado de heptágono amoroso aquela relação tão estranha. A linha do destino ali era um carretel cheio de nós e emendas jamais vista pelos deuses, parecia peça pregada.

Totoko sabia melhor que ninguém que sempre seria um hexágono, afinal triângulos equiláteros sempre se construíam entre eles. Por isso sempre se dava ao luxo de ir ao atacado na compra do chocolate, tudo era questão de mudar a embalagem, pois sabia que sempre receberia um de varejo de volta e com os melhores recheios.

Ela realmente amava a variedade de nuances.

FIM

* * *

Notas de fim: Eu acho que hoje eu gastei toda minha estamina do resto do ano é.


	4. Meu querido Valentim

Notas do capítulo: Feliz dia dos namorados! Pensando bem dizer essa frase sem ter um ou uma é deprimente não acham? *vai pro cantinho beber*

Bom fiquem com essa adaptação da lenda do São Valentim, afinal religionmatsu é um troço gostosinho.

Atenção, para quem não sabe nesse UA (Universo Alternativo) os temas ligados a religião (se bem que aqui consegui manter mais no cristianismo) se misturam no fandom gringo, então qualquer piada ou mistura religiosa por favor não tomem como ofensa, esta fanfic é apenas uma obra ficcional. (se bem que eu vou para o inferno em todas as religiões possíveis *assobia*)

Notas de vocabulário no fim

* * *

 **Meu querido Valentim – by Anjo Setsuna**

\- Sua benção, Padre.

\- O Senhor te abençoe, minha filha.

O religioso sorriu para a garota de vestes rosas que saía, era uma das poucas fiéis da pequena paróquia que sempre aparecia nas missas matinais durante a semana. O tempo de guerra havia deixado a igreja praticamente vazia, pois os homens da vila haviam partido para batalhas, e as mulheres tentavam, cada a uma ao seu modo, sobreviver aos dias difíceis, lembrando das rezas apenas no momento que alguém caía acamado. Somente jovens ainda apareciam vez ou outra para se confessarem ou rezar para não serem enviados a guerra. Com a proibição de novos casamentos por parte do imperador devido a guerra, alguns até se arriscavam a ir na igreja para trocarem juras de amor.

Karamatsu passou os dedos pela estola* em cima da batina, a faixa de tecido azul gasta o fazia sorrir, pois sempre o lembrava de quando tomou o sacerdócio. Escutou um pigarro e passou as mãos pelo cabelo confiante.

\- Olá irmã Ichimatsu! Lindo dia nesse mundo maravilhoso regado pelo amor de Deus, não acha! – o padre cumprimentou animado fazendo pose.

\- Morra... – a freira respondeu aborrecida com tanta animação.

\- Ichimatsu! Injúrias dentro da igreja não, já te disse!

\- Claro, claro... Eu já terminei de arrumar a sacristia, mas o que são aquelas flores? Vai ter algum velório?

\- Por Deus não fale isso! São para a Todoko, não são lindas he?

\- Resolveu assumir seu lado pedófilo, Karamatsu?

O padre que estava tão calmo ficou irritado e saiu arrastando a freira pela orelha até a pia de água benta.

\- Ei! Ei! Assassinato na igreja é pecado!

\- Pai, perdoe-o, ele não sabe o que faz!

Logo a freira tinha o rosto encharcado de água benta. Ambos saíram da igreja indo para a sacristia, mas só depois do padre fazer a freira ajoelhar e rezar alguns pais nossos. Algumas crianças corriam pelo pátio da igreja enquanto eles atravessavam, Karamatsu parou para jogar um pouco de bola com eles, quase levando um tombo ao pisar de mal jeito na barra da batina.

Ichimatsu observava o religioso jogar, as vezes custava a acreditar que aquele homem brincando de forma tão despretensiosa havia salvado sua vida. Graças ao padre podia viver disfarçado de freira na pequena paróquia, foi o único modo de fugir dos perseguidores de outros países de seus tempos de espião. A guerra realmente estava cada vez mais violenta.

Tanta bondade vinda de um homem só lhe aquecia o coração, as vezes ficava aborrecido pelo que julgava uma inocência excessiva vindo do pároco, várias vezes expulsou ladrões sem que o homem soubesse, pois sabia que se dependesse de Karamatsu ele daria tudo que tinha para os algozes terem menos sofrimento. Todo aquele amor incondicional pelo próximo ainda lhe traria problemas pensava, só esperava que o padre tomasse jeito um dia.

Logo os olhos da freira pararam desconfiados, a mesma garota da missa da manhã novamente estava ali falando com o padre, parecia chorosa, ela seguia o religioso para a sacristia.

\- Irmã joga com a gente!

As crianças pediam, Ichimatsu ia recusar, ele queria seguir os dois, seu tempo na guerra sempre deixava seu lado desconfiado em alerta, mas insistiram tanto que foi impossível negar. Os garotos riam muito porque a freira quase toda hora se embolava nos passes por causa do hábito* preto.

A tarde se arrastava, a partida tinha terminado e outra começava e nada da garota ir embora da sacristia, Ichimatsu se despediu das crianças e se aproximou sorrateiro da pequena casa. A cena que viu fez seu coração apertar, Karamatsu dava um pequeno beijo na testa de Todoko e a abraçava. Riu com escárnio, pensando que no fim das contas Karamatsu era um homem com bolas entre as pernas como qualquer outro. Sua exaltação foi tanta que sem querer derrubou uma das taças usadas na missa, chamando a atenção do casal.

\- Ah, irmã Ichimatsu, que bom que apareceu. Vamos, pare de chorar Todoko. Pegue um copo de água para a garota, sim?

\- Sim, Padre.

A freira atendeu o pedido com muita má vontade, ao voltar de cozinha viu Karamatsu entregar as flores que achara mais cedo na mão da garota e limpar as lágrimas que caiam no rosto dela. Novamente seu coração se apertou.

\- Obrigada, Padre Karamatsu! São realmente lindas. Você acha que o Atsushi vai gostar também?

\- Oh minha querida filha, eu tenho certeza que ele vai amar! Quando ele chegar tenho certeza que irá se derreter! Irmã Ichimatsu, me ajude com isso aqui, sim? E não esqueça de levar o cálice cerimonial.

A freira teve um mau pressentimento ao ouvir aquele nome. Olhou para os objetos que Karamatsu lhe entregava e entrou em desespero.

\- Karamatsu! O que pensa que está fazendo?

O homem o encarou sério e Ichimatsu olhou para o chão nervoso, esquecera que ali era apenas uma freira e a atitude era um desacato para a figura do padre diante dos fiéis.

\- Nada pode interferir nos desígnios de Deus, nem mesmo o imperador. Eu não deixarei de unir os corações permeados de amor diante do nosso grande Senhor. Oh, veja, o noivo chegou. Se apresse irmã Ichimatsu.

A freira assentiu apreensiva e seguiu para a igreja fechada, agradecendo que a noite chegava e ajudava encobrir o ritual privado que pretendiam fazer. Passou pelo suposto noivo, o achando familiar. Pela primeira vez rezou seriamente dentro da igreja aquele dia, um pressentimento ruim deixava seu coração cada vez mais apertado.

Mal havia amanhecido quando Ichimatsu escutou passos pesados no pátio da igreja, conhecia aquele barulho ritmado e saiu com cuidado do pequeno quarto que dormia. Encontrou Karamatsu encarando a porta de entrada da sacristia, ele lhe sorriu e colocou um terço feito de madeira clara em sua mão.

\- Ichimatsu, eu espero que os dias que passou aqui na igreja você tenha encontrado o amor de Deus. Por favor, cuide da sacristia como sempre. Que o Senhor te abençoe.

\- Não! – a freira segurou a mão do pároco – Fuja pelos fundos, você sabe que o imperador não tolera desobediência! Eu disse para não realizar mais cerimônias de casamento! Aquele homem, eu tenho certeza que ele era espião!

O padre o encarou com um olhar terno e abraçou a freira que ficou sem reação.

\- Não tema a lei dos homens, pois a lei de Deus sempre é maior, Ichimatsu.

A porta abriu em um rompante, logo soldados invadiam a pequena sacristia arrastando os dois dali para a prisão. A freira viu o noivo do dia anterior entre eles e tentou soca-lo, recebendo um soco no estômago que a desacordou.

Alguns dias passaram, logo rumores sobre a prisão do padre se espalharam na cidade. A freira rezava com algumas crianças na pequena igreja, a pedido de Karamatsu a soltaram.

A sentença de morte fora dada pelo imperador, o padre seria decapitado. Os fiéis da pequena igreja lamentavam pelas ruas, passavam perto da cela e deixavam flores e cartas, principalmente os jovens, que haviam trocado juras de amor com a benção do padre.

Ichimatsu se desesperava a cada dia que passava, haviam barrado sua entrada na prisão. Grossas lágrimas desciam por seu rosto enquanto rezava segurando o terço que havia ganho. Uma criança puxou a barra de seu hábito e ele voltou sua atenção ao pequeno.

\- Irmã Ichimatsu – a criança fez sinal para que a freira abaixasse e chegou perto do seu ouvido para sussurrar – Meu papai trabalha na prisão, ele disse que se você quiser entregar algo para o Padre é só me entregar. Ele gosta muito dele, porque ele ajudou a mamãe quando tava doente.

\- Ah Chibita! – a freira abraçou a pequena criança cega ainda chorosa, tirou um pequeno camafeu com um anjo entalhado e colocou na mão do infante. – Agradeça seu papai, sim? Que Deus lhe abençoe! Iyami, vão direto para casa e não parem para falar com ninguém.

As duas crianças saíram de mãos dadas, Iyami servia de guia para Chibita pelo caminho.

Mais um dia se passara e o dia do julgamento chegou. Ichimatsu tentava inutilmente passar pelos guardas, mas seu coração parou, assim como seu corpo ao ver Karamatsu indo para o pequeno palco onde aconteceria a decapitação. Apenas choros e protestos podiam ser ouvidos na pequena praça.

\- Pai, perdoa-lhes, porque não sabem o que fazem¹. Pai, perdoe-me, porque pequei, por amar um dos seus filhos um pouco mais que os demais.

Karamatsu proferia suas últimas palavras, sua cabeça caindo foi o único som ouvido por vários segundos, até que os gritos de dor Ichimatsu ecoaram.

\- Irmã Ichimatsu, não chore, não chore!

Chibita tentava consolar a pobre freira, a puxou dali antes que os soldados a prendessem. Após a beata se acalmar um pouco, a criança estendeu uma carta para ela.

\- "De Valentim"? - leu - Mas o que... Chibita, seus olhos?!

A criança abraçou a freira e chorou em seu colo sentida.

\- É uma carta do Padre. Ele pediu para te entregar. Irmã! – a criança lhe encarou agoniada – O Padre Karamatsu era um santo não era? Ele beijou meus olhos quando entreguei o camafeu, o papai deixou eu visita-lo. E então tudo ficou claro! Meus olhos! Os meus olhos, irmã! Foi um milagre de amor, não foi?

A criança chorava novamente, Ichimatsu abraçou o pequeno e choraram juntos. Desde aquele dia os namorados pediam ao santo Valentim, que havia lutado pelo amor, para que protegesse suas relações.

 **FIM**

* * *

Notas de fim: Bom gente, o São Valentim na sua lenda original morre mesmo. Triste né? Surpreendentemente nessa coletânea quem ficou de fora foi o Osomatsu (não apareceu em nenhum conto). Pobre nii-san!

*estola - faixa larga e comprida que os sacerdotes usam em torno do pescoço e cuja cor varia de acordo com o calendário litúrgico. Como foi dito na fanfic, é aquela faixa azul que o Kara usa por cima da batina.

*hábito – sabe a roupa preta que as freiras usam, então, é esse o nome desse tipo de vestuário.

¹Lucas 23:34


End file.
